Dream with me
by Weskette
Summary: My breathe cought in my throat. He was looking for me. He knew I was alive, and he was looking for me! Hope that had been all but drained from me returned. If anyone could save me, it was him.  Valenfield


**Dream with me**

My orders were to return Irving to his boat. He had been targeted by the BSAA as a suspect in selling Umbrella's old files to terrorists. They were right to suspect him, but they were wrong on the charge. He was responsonsible for handing documents back to Wesker that should never have been created in the first place.

I knew who they would send. He had been my partner for ten years, so how could I not? He was the strongest and most dedicated man alive. Chris Redfield. I had been by his side since he joined STARS back in 1996. We had fought through drug dealers and then zombies, and even the devil himself. Wesker.

Had it really been two year ago that I had last seen him? Two years since I had tackled our nemesis out of the Spencer estate window? And now he had no idea I was alive. He only knew that he had to stop whatever undercover work was going on.

I wondered if he still thought about me.

* * *

><p>"Freeze!" I heard a voice I recognized well. That's when I should've gotten Irving out. But Chris' voice... It stopped me. I would wait outside the window. I wanted to hear him again.<p>

"Oh shit!" Irving muttered, grabbing his gun. I rolled my eyes. He couldn't aim if his life depended on it. Now, Chris, he had been a marksman. Irving would be dead if he tried to get away by himself.

"So you must be Irving," a woman's voice inferred in an accent I wasn't familiar with. It must've been Chris' new partner. My stomach clenched at the thought.

"Wow! Perceptive, Aren't 'cha?" Irving laughing.

"You think this is a joke?" the woman's voice spoke harshly. "You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists!"

"Oh, I'm not like them. I'm a buisness man with standahds," he smiled. His hand was flinching back and forth from having the gun point towards Chris and the woman.

"Drop the weapon!" Chris. His voice... I missed him.

"Or.. how 'bout you drop yours?"

I had to act, or Irving would be dead or apprehended. I tossed a smoke bomb through the small space or the open window to Irving's left. Chris and the woman started cooughing, giving me a chance to swing through the window behind Irving.

Glass shattered leaving a few small tears in my cloak. "Hurry." I spoke as I grabbed the back of Irving's collar pulling him roughly back through the broken window.

"Haha! Suckers!" he yelled before I could get him out the window. I yanked him back and let him drop as I landed on the ground. I pulled him around the corner where we couldn't be seen and waited.

"Shit!" Chris ran to the window and looked out. I held myself back from looking around the corner at him. "... Great..." I heard him mutter.

"Looks like Irving has a partner," the woman spoke(I had yet to catch her name).

They walked away from the window.

* * *

><p>I entered the room as Wesker and Excella ended a conversation. She had a thing for trying to seduce him when ever she could. I had guessed she had slept her way though college, possibly even life.<p>

I interrupted, not caring what either thought of it. "The BSAA are here."

"It appears your old friend, Chris Redfield has come to pay a visit," Excella spoke. She stared directly at me when she said this, a triumphant smirk on har face. I wanted to wipe it off with my fist. But the unfortunate fact that I was being controlled by the drug being pumped through my system by the arachnid-like device on my chest stopped me.

The only thing it couldn't control were my feelings. If I was angry, I'd be angry. If I was sad, I'd be sad. Nothing Wesker said would change that.

So at the sight of Excella taunting me with the cruel irony that Chris was here made anger surge through my veins, rivaling the drug. But moments later, grief thundered through me. It overcame me.

I was glad that I wore a mask. For when I followed Excella from the room, tears dripped down my face, absorbing into the cloak.

I wanted to fucking kill her.

* * *

><p>Excella forced me to stand behind her as she readied for Chris and Sheva(as I had learned her name was) to arrive so she could sick the infected man on them.<p>

"Well, glad you could make it," she announced on the intercom. They looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. "Up here you two."

Chris looked up and glared. "Excella! Where's Jill?"

My breathe cought in my throat. He was looking for me. He knew I was alive, and he was looking for me! Hope that had been all but drained from me returned. If anyone could save me, it was him. I didn't like playing the 'damsel in distress' role, but I would if he was the knight in shining standard issue BSAA body armor.

"Jill, Jill, Jill. You're like a broken record, you know that?" She laughed.

I wanted to break through the glass seperating me from_ my_ parter. It would've been easy had I been able to control my body. Maybe I could've even thrown Excella through it. That way, Chris could take her into custody and she'd get hurt along the way. Not to mention I could be near him again.

My partner.

I missed the next thing that Excella spoke, but didn't care. My eyes were on Chris. I only payed attention to what he was saying. Maybe I could force myself to move, to show him that it was me.

I focussed on moving my arm upwards. My plan was to sign to him the letter 'J'. It was simple. My pinky had to be up, and the rest of my hand had to be together like a fist, and then I had to draw the J in the air. He would know it was me if I could only do that. We had developed a kind of system to silently tell each other if we were okay or not. J symbolised "in trouble". It had been Chris' idea to make it that way. He joked around saying I was trouble the moment I walked into a room, so it should be my first initial.

I managed to move my arm upwards about three inches, but no more. Pain for disobeying the drug shot through me as I clenched my fist and slowly tried to raise my pinky. I had almost had it, when the drug released a fresh dose of P30 into my veins. My hand jerked back down and opened.

I lost some hope.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Where's Jill?" I heard Chris yell.<p>

"Hhmp. Jill? Maybe I tell you, maybe I won't." That was my signal.

I flipped into the room, being forced to attack my own partner. Both fired at me and I flipped backward, dodging each. One bullet hit my mask with a metalic sound, sending it flying. I continued my backward handspring until they ceased fire. I stopped, my hand going to my face. My breathe had hitched. Not from the physical exursion, because I was used to that. But from being near Chris.

"Stop playing around! We want some answers!" Chris demanded.

A shiver went up my back when I heard Wesker's voice. "You haven't changed."

"Wesker! You are alive!" Chris glared.

"So this is Wesker?" Sheva asked, confusion swimming through her face.

"We last met on the Spencer estate, wasn't it?" He smiled slowly as he stepped down the stairs. "Well, isn't this one big family reunion. I would expect you to be happier to see us." He wasn't going to do what I thought he was... But I knew he would, just to torture Chris.

"Us?" Chris never lowered his gun, but let confusion light in his face as well.

"So slow to catch on." With a gloved hand, he pulled back my hood. I shifted and look directly at Chris. I stared at him, hoping he would know I wasn't doing this on purpose.

He lowered his gun in shock. "Jill... Jill! It's me, Chris!" He seemed to be begging me to show a sign that I recognized him, that he was still my partner.

"What?" Sheva became more confused. "Are you sure that's her?"

"The one and only." Wesker smiled maliciously.

I threw off my cloak and flew at Chris, knocking him back. I let up on him as much as I could, not wanting to hurt him more than needed. I went after Sheva next, letting my mind take over. As much as I hated to admit, I didn't care how much I hurt her.  
>I prayed that something would happen, just so I could<em> stop hurting Chris.<em>

* * *

><p>"Jill! C'mon! It's me! Chris!" I had his arm twisted painfully back, ready to snap it if I was told. He was begging me, and I couldn't do anythin to stop myself. "Snap out of it!"<p>

I grimaced as pain flew over me as I tried to defy the horrible drug in my body.

"Nice move, Chris," Wesker "Now that your partner has arrived, I'll leave you two to... Catch up."

"C'mon, Jill! Get yourself together! Wake up! Jill Valentine!" Chris implored.

Hearing my name made me fight the drug harder. "Chr... Chris...!" I managed to stutter before stumbling back, disobeying orders to attack, to kill. I fought with the damned narcotic, shaking with weakness.

"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced st-" Wesker's voice was gone as pain surged though me.

I clawed at my chest, the source of the pain. I cried out as the fabric of my suit finally pulled away, showing the device's bright red gem.

I heard a mix of sounds as Sheva spoke, and then Chris. I couldn't fight any longer.

The P30 regained control. I hated it.

_It was making me hurt the man I had fought besides for over a decade..._

My body didn't listen to me and went after him. It lashed out at him, and I couldn't stop it.

"Jill! Don't do this!" he spoke as he dodged my punches. His voice gave me strength.I was able to hold my body back, giving Sheva a chance to grab my arms and Chris a chance to try and pull the source of my pain away.

* * *

><p>The device pulled away from me, out of my flesh. I struggled the last of the drug away and was left with no strength. I collapsed.<p>

"Jill!" Chris yelled. I had a quick thought of how my name seemed to always be on his lips. "Jill... Are you alright?" He knelt and cradled me against him, concern etched on his face. His free hand took my own.

"Chris..." I paused, catching my breath. "I'm so sorry." My voice was no more than a whisper.

"It's okay..."

I looked up at him. "I couldn't control my actions... But God, I was still aware. I.. I'm so-" He stopped me.

"It's not your fault. You were never to blame." He smiled at me. "You're Jill Valentine. The best female cop that ever was, and the sexiest woman that ever will be." I smiled faintly back at him. He helped me sit up and looked me in the eyes. "I really wish you hadn't dove out of that window... You should ask Claire what I was like for the entire year after." He squeezed my hand gently.

"I wasn't about to let you die, Chris." His name was warm and sweet as it fell off my tongue.

We didn't get to talk much. But every moment was amazing.

* * *

><p>It was a pure euphoric joy that I was seated besides <em>my<em> partner. He had his arms around me and his face pressed agianst my shoulder. His breath was warm against my neck. The hug had lasted at least ten minutes, and I never wanted it to end.

"I.. I'm going to go sit up with Josh," Sheva spoke awkwardly. But I didn't care what she thought.

I nodded to her and watched her dissapear into the front of the copter.

"Chris..." I murmured. He lifted his head and looked at me. Tears were in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you. That's all," he replied quietly, closing his eyes.

I pressed my hand to the side of his face and he covered it with his own. "I'm back now." I caught his lips with my own before he could say anything. He responded entusiastically, moving his lips against mine.

I licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth to me. I had missed his warmth and his taste. He pulled me onto his lap and moved his lips to my neck. He was gentle with the bruises I had gained on my back, and caring in every touch he gave me.

He paused and pressed his cheek against mine. "Never go away for that long again."

I laughed lightly. "I won't... When do you think we'll get home?" I asked, semi-suggestively.

"Two days from now at least," he replied. "But I've been given my own temporary rooms to live in at in the dorm building at HQ. We'll stay there tonight."

I smiled. "I think I wanna end a two year celibacy..." He returned the smile.

I curled up against his chest and sighed. He ran his hands through my hair gently as I crossed the boundry between those awake and those asleep. But I knew I wouldn't dream, because they couldn't have been better than where I sat now.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED. FINISHED. I'M DONE. I saved Jill today with 50C1ALT3ND3NCY from deviantart. Of course, I didn't know what the hell I was doing.<strong>

**It's 2:04. I need to sleep.**


End file.
